


Worthy

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melkor returns from a victorious battle, Mairon longs to have a taste of the power his master possesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically fluffy porn with Mairon being a bit more in charge than I usually write him with Melkor. There isn't anything to warn for really other than some brief mentions of battle and blood in the beginning.

Mairon stood impatiently, waiting for Melkor to return. He hated when Melkor chose to go into battle himself. That was what their soldiers were for. Melkor should be here in Utumno where Mairon could keep an eye on him. Yet Melkor had insisted on going. It was only a small group of Avari Elves. Hardly worth the attention, but Melkor hungered for bloodshed. So he had left with the orc battalions, Grond in hand, ready to destroy the elves who dared defy him.

Trumpets sounded, and Mairon let himself relax. Melkor was returning. Everything would be as it should be. He did not doubt that Melkor would be victorious. How could he not be? He just hoped no one had injured his master. 

“Mairon, my lieutenant,” Melkor called as he strode through the door. “How does Utumno fare in my absence?”

Mairon was silent. He only stared at Melkor. The Vala’s black tunic was covered in blood, as was Grond. His hair was in complete disarray. Mairon had never seen a more beautiful sight. Melkor’s power was clearly on display for all to see. He had vanquished his enemy without a single scratch to his own body. Mairon felt himself growing hard in his trousers as he pictured Grond swinging through the enemy. Melkor truly was the most powerful being in Arda. None could hope to match him. Suddenly Mairon longed to feel a taste of that power for himself.

“Mairon,” Melkor said more firmly, interrupting Mairon’s thoughts.

“Oh, yes, Master,” Mairon said. “Your fortress is running smoothly. Everything is as it should be, just waiting for your victorious return.”

“Well, then, Precious,” Melkor purred with a knowing smirk. He knew where Mairon’s thoughts had gone. “Perhaps we have a few moments to spare.”

“Every one, out!” Mairon yelled. Soldiers and slaves alike scattered, leaving the room in haste. Everyone knew how unwise it was to anger Melkor’s lieutenant.

“We are alone, Little Flame,” Melkor said as he walked towards Mairon. “What is it my lieutenant desires now that he has his master all to himself?”

“You, Master,” Mairon said. “I desire nothing but you. I must have you. I have waited for your return, and now I long for nothing but to feel you.”

Melkor finally stood directly before Mairon. “Come, then,” He purred. “Take what you want. I will give you everything that you crave, my beautiful Mairon. I too have longed to see you again.”

Mairon reached down and grasped the end of his tunic. He jerked it up and pulled it over his head. He quickly kicked off his boots and then tugged at the ties of his trousers. He needed to strip himself before Melkor. He needed to see the hunger in Melkor’s eyes as he took in every inch of Mairon’s perfect body.

‘Beautiful,” Melkor purred appreciatively as Mairon was at last completely bare.

“Yes, beautiful,” Mairon returned as he stared hungrily at Melkor’s firm form. Now that he was completely exposed, he needed to see Melkor. All of the power in Melkor’s body called to him, begging to feel Mairon’s own power.

Mairon stepped in close to Melkor and reached up to pull Melkor down for a kiss. He devoured Melkor’s mouth. He nibbled at Melkor’s lips with his teeth. When he finally pulled away, he could see how much Melkor desired him. That he alone could do this to the most powerful being in Arda thrilled him. It filled him with a power that he longed to stoke. He was Mairon, even Melkor could sway to his will.

Mairon reached down and yanked at Melkor’s tunic, ripping it from Melkor’s body. He let the torn black cloth fall to the floor without a second glance. He was too busy staring at the bared skin before him. Melkor’s chest was broad and firm. Mairon thought it one of the most beautiful parts of Melkor’s body. Now he wanted to explore every inch of delicious skin with his fingers and his tongue.

“Come,” Mairon said firmly as he stepped away from Melkor.

“Commands, Precious?” Melkor asked with a smirk.

“Please,” Mairon said. “I love you like this, Master. Your power is second to none. Let me have a taste of that power, just for a little while. I will make it so good for you, I promise.”

“You are always perfect, my Mairon,” Melkor purred. “Lead on, then. Tell me how you will have me.”

“On your throne, Master,” Mairon said, his eyes filled with raw hunger. “I would have the Lord of Angband where he is at his greatest, where all kneel before him in awe. I would join with him there as none other can.”

“Well, then, Lieutenant,” Melkor said. “Such a loyal servant should get whatever reward he desires. You may have the Lord of Angband. Take whatever it is you desire.”

Mairon led Melkor over to the dais and up to the throne. Melkor sank back on the throne, still smirking at Mairon. Yet his eyes held a hunger that mirrored Mairon’s own needs. Melkor was as eager for this as Mairon was, and that only drove Mairon’s desire even higher. He was in control, at least for now. He was going to take complete advantage of this rare opportunity.

Mairon climbed up and settled himself on Melkor’s lap. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Melkor’s. He tried to put all the passion he felt into the kiss. Melkor’s mouth opened against his, but Melkor let Mairon lead. Mairon explored Melkor’s mouth. He never tired of the taste of Melkor. After a few long moments, Mairon pulled away and began nibbling a trail down Melkor’s neck. He buried his fingers in Melkor’s hair so he could pull in closer. He was determined to leave his mark on his master so all would see and know whom Melkor belonged to.

Melkor gave a rumbling sigh as Mairon worked his way down to one muscled shoulder. Mairon sank his teeth into Melkor, determined to get a reaction. Melkor groaned as Mairon licked the blood the oozed out of the small cut his teeth had made. Mairon smirked. He could feel Melkor’s hard length pressing up against him through Melkor’s trousers. He squirmed against it and was rewarded with another loud groan.

“You are so beautiful, Mairon,” Melkor crooned. “So beautiful like this.”

“As are you, Master,” Mairon returned. “You are so powerful and strong. Everyone should want a taste of your glory.”

“Yes, but you are the only one I would ever allow to touch me like this,” Melkor purred. “You are the only one worthy of me.”

“Just so,” Mairon purred back as he leaned in to tug at one of Melkor’s nipples with his teeth. His hands were caressing over Melkor’s firm arms and chest. He needed to touch every inch of Melkor’s perfection.

Mairon tugged on Melkor’s other nipple with his teeth. Melkor moaned and reached out to bury his hands in Mairon’s hair. Melkor was not as sensitive as Mairon was, but Mairon knew it still felt good. Mairon’s hands moved behind to stroke down Melkor’s back. He scratched his nails along Melkor’s smooth, hard skin. He wanted to leave his marks everywhere he could.

“So good, Precious,” Melkor purred before he pulled Mairon in by his hair. Melkor pressed his lips against Mairon’s. Mairon returned the kiss hungrily. He ached for his master. He needed Melkor.

“Do you want me?” Mairon purred as he pulled his hands away from Melkor. He slid two fingers on one hand into his mouth and sucked slowly. He wanted Melkor to ache as he ached. He wanted Melkor to beg for it as Melkor made him beg so often.

“I always want you, Little Flame,” Melkor said softly, his eyes firmly on Mairon’s mouth. His fingers still stroked Mairon’s golden hair.

Mairon slid the fingers out of his mouth and reached behind to slide them into himself. He keened loudly. Pain only mingled with the pleasure. His eyes were staring into Melkor’s. He deliberately licked his lips and put all of his growing hunger into his gaze. Melkor had to know how much Mairon needed him. 

Mairon slid two fingers from his other hand into his mouth. He sucked them slowly and deliberately, just the way he would suck on Melkor. Melkor’s hips jerked of their own accord. Mairon slid his hips to meet the movement of Melkor’s. He slid the fingers out of his mouth and around so they can join the two already inside him. His hips are moving more quickly as he presses against his nerve bundle with every slide of his fingers. He whined as he fucked himself. His fingers felt so good, but Melkor would feel even better. He just needed Melkor to ask.

“Mairon,” Melkor said desperately. “Mairon, please. I need you. Now.” Melkor’s words were beautiful. They were everything Mairon wanted. To see his master’s hunger for him so much drove Mairon even higher. Nothing mattered more to Mairon than receiving what was his just due. He alone was worthy of Melkor.

Melkor’s length twitched when Mairon unlaced the trousers and pulled it out. He stroked his hand over it firmly, enjoying the resulting groan that spilled from Melkor’s lips. He was not in the mood to tease anymore. He needed Melkor inside him.

Mairon grabbed hold of Melkor’s shoulders with one hand and pulled himself up. The other hand held Melkor’s length in place. “Fuck, yes,” Mairon moaned appreciatively as he sank down onto Melkor. Without oil to smooth the way, it burned, but Mairon welcomed the pain.

“You feel so good, Precious,” Melkor crooned. “Now show me how much you need this. Ride me, Little Flame. Make it good for both of us.”

Mairon could do nothing but comply. He set a slow and steady rhythm, sliding up and down Melkor’s length. He angled so Melkor pressed against his nerve bundle with every glide. Mairon’s eyes wanted to close as he lost himself in the pleasure and pain, but Mairon forced them to stay open. He needed to see the desire and affection in Melkor’s eyes. He wanted to know that he was doing well.

“That’s it,” Melkor said with a groan as he reached up to brush the hair out of Mairon’s face. “Just like that, my delightful Little Flame. You always know what I need.

“Fuck…oh fuck yes,” Mairon moaned as he began to speed up. He tossed his head back and whined. It felt so good. He was so close. He could no longer keep a steady pace. He was lost in the feel of Melkor.

Melkor leaned in and tugged on one of Mairon’s nipples with his teeth. Mairon howled. His whole body was shaking and writhing against Melkor. Melkor reached down and grabbed Mairon’s hips. He pulled Mairon down firmly onto his length and then back up and down again. Mairon could see in Melkor’s eyes that he was close too.

A few sharp thrusts and Mairon was coming. Through the haze of his release, he could feel Melkor’s seed filling him. He let the pleasure wash over him and drown him. He slumped against Melkor’s chest. Melkor’s firm body held him in place. Mairon felt content as the last bits of pleasure subsided. 

“Did you enjoy your taste of my power,” Melkor purred as he wrapped his arms around Mairon and held him.

Mairon lifted his head to look up at Melkor. “Yes, Master,” He said. “I do believe we both enjoyed this demonstration of my own power.”

“My Mairon,” Melkor crooned. “I never knew I wanted to share power until I met you. I would give you everything; see them all kneel before you, as they will before me. With such a perfect lieutenant at my side, how can we possibly ever lose?”

Mairon sighed contentedly against Melkor. The world would be theirs and all would serve them. Mairon had found his place right here at Melkor’s side. This was where he belonged, and only he was admirable enough to deserve all he would take for his own.


End file.
